But I Intend To Be Your Last Love
by KlarolineKisses
Summary: After Klaus tells Caroline that Tyler can come back to Mystic Falls, Klaus leaves to New Orleans. Tyler returns and all seems right, until while visiting New Orleans, Caroline and Tyler run into Klaus and Hayley holding a baby. But is Hayley being completely honest about the baby? Can Caroline and Klaus become each other's last love? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**But I Intend To Be Your Last Love **

**After the season finale, me and my twin started brain storming some ideas and came up with this one! **

**I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't worry I won't neglect 'Everyone's Got A Dark Side' for those of you who read it! **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 1: My First Love Returns **

Tonight went by so fast as I thought about everything that had happened. Klaus' words still rang in my mind as he said that he intended to by my last love. His kiss was sweet and unforgettable as I raised my hand to touch the place where his lips met my cheek.

Actions definitely speak louder than words. He could have sent me some expensive gift from New Orleans but he actually came. Not only did he come to see me graduate, but he saved my life. No strings attached. No ulterior motive.

He seemed so genuine in everything that he's ever said to me. Klaus was slowly creeping his way into my heart.

New tears formed in my eyes as I realized that Tyler could finally come home. Tyler could come home from where ever he was and we could start from where we left off.

I changed into my pajamas and laid down my bed wrapping myself with my covers. My eyes fluttered closed as I drifted off into sleep with my mind still thinking about Klaus.

**~x~x~**

Small, sweet kisses woke me up from my sleep. The kisses started on my cheek and then slowly made their way down my neck. I liked the feeling but snapped my eyes open to see who was giving me these kisses.

It was Tyler.

I sat up straight and tightly wrapped my arms around him. "Tyler! What are you doing here!?" I felt his arms wrap around me as if he would never let me go.

"Care, you're kind of suffocating me." He struggled to speak as my arms crushed around him. I was just so happy that he was back. Nothing else mattered.

"I'm sorry. I just really missed you and wait...how are you back?" A million thoughts rushed through my head as I thought about how Tyler was back. It obviously had something to do with Klaus but how did he know where Tyler was so quickly?

"Well, last night I got a mysterious call from an unknown number. It ended up being Klaus telling me that I could come back. He said that he wasn't going to hunt me down anymore. He also told me cherish and protect you.." I looked down and fidgeted with my fingers, knowing what Tyler was going to ask. "...Did something happen between you and Klaus?"

I hesitated guessing that he wouldn't like my answer. "We sort of became friends..." I wasn't going to lie to Tyler and tell him that nothing happened with me and Klaus. On the other hand I wasn't going to tell Tyler about what Klaus told me on graduation night. What he didn't know wasn't going to hurt him. I love Tyler and that's all that mattered. "Listen Tyler, we're friends and nothing else. He saved my life. And this time there was no ulterior motive or anything."

Tyler's eyes were full of anger and hate as he stood up from my bed. "What the hell!? He thinks that just because he gave you the perfect prom night he could suddenly become friends with you!" This time it was me who stood up from my bed confused and flustered.

"Wait you saw him on prom night!? He could have killed you!" If Klaus wanted to give me the perfect prom night then that must have meant that he knew Tyler was coming back before he even got to Mystic Falls. Klaus knew how much it would mean to me if Tyler came back to spend prom with me.

"He said that he allowed me to come back to Mystic Falls to see you just so you could have the perfect prom night. He let me go Caroline so don't tell me that there's nothing going on between you two. I know he cares about you, but I have been away for so long. Do you feel something for him?"

I sighed and held his face with both my hands. "While you were gone we spent time together but it was all to get the cure and to defeat Silas. Klaus got stabbed by the white oak stake and Silas got into his head and made him believe that there was a piece of it getting closer to his heart. I was there to help him and I just sort of became his friend. But that's it."

His brown eyes looked into my blue eyes wanting to believe me but I could still see some doubt.

"Tyler, nothing else happened. He's gone and he won't ever go after you again. We're free to live our lives now." I smiled at him trying to make him calm down.

I could slowly see the doubt leave his face and he pecked my lips. "Let's travel the world Caroline. I'll take you anywhere you want. We'll even go up to the mountains and visit the pack that I was with while I was on the run. It's beautiful up there. We'll go to New York, Tokyo, London, Paris, Rome, New Orleans! Just tell me where you want to go and I'll take you." He pressed his forehead to mine and I my arms wrapped around his neck but I couldn't help but to think of Klaus. I had the tiniest flashback of when Klaus promised to show me the world too. Of course, I denied him but couldn't help but to compare the two offers.

I looked up at Tyler and said, "When do we leave?" My mind went back to Klaus once again. He smile grew wider as he said, "How about now?"

**Hey! So I know there's a lot of Forwood in this first chapter but I promise you that this fanfic is STRICTLY KLAROLINE. **

**In the next chapter, I will be fast forwarding a couple of months where there WILL BE SOME KLAROLINE INTERACTION. yay(: **

**Please leave some suggestions and let me know if I should continue with this fanfic in the reviews! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**But I Intend To Be Your Last Love **

**You guys are so great! I will definitely be updating every few days! If you like this story then you also might like my other story called 'Everyone's Got A Dark Side' it's also a Klaroline fanfic! **

**Reviews are encouraged! **

**Chapter 2: Second Thoughts **

We left that day that Tyler offered to take me anywhere. My mom was a bit apprehensive about our decision to leave Mystic Falls. I knew she was just worried and I was too. But I needed to get out of Mystic Falls.

Too much had happened here and I needed a break from all the drama. I was scared of leaving my mom all alone and thought that it would be best if I didn't stray too far from home. Tyler and I decided that we wanted to see more of Virginia.

Tyler had gone to go visit his mother's grave and we decided to meet at Tyler's house or now Matt's house when I was done saying my goodbyes. First, I went to the Salvatore mansion where I would hopefully find Stefan.

Instead I found myself staring at Damon, Elena, and Jeremy. It was weird seeing Jeremy back and alive. We had all accepted the fact that he was dead. Elena had called me as I was getting home and told me that Bonnie had found some kind of loophole in the veil and was able to bring Jeremy back.

"Well if it isn't Vampire Barbie." Damon said sarcastically. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. I seriously couldn't get through one day without Damon annoying me. I felt like he was an older brother annoying his younger sister.

"Where's Stefan and Bonnie? I have something important to tell you guys." I said as I sat down on the couch. Elena looked at my with a confused look. "Caroline...Stefan left town. He didn't say bye to you?"

"What? No. Wow and he didn't even say bye. Why did he leave so soon though?" I looked at Damon this time knowing it probably had something to do with him. How could he not say goodbye to me, for the longest time he had been my closest friend. I didn't even think of Elena and Bonnie as my best friends anymore, they had their problems and I had mine. Only Stefan was always there to help me.

Elena spoke up again. "Umm well you see, me and Damon are together now so..." She looked at Damon with a giant smile on her face.

I looked at Damon. Then over to Elena. "Oh. Now I know why Stefan left. I guess I'll just call him later. But where's Bonnie? I tried texting and calling her but she won't answer me." That's when Jeremy decided to speak up. "She told me that she was going to go spend time with her mom. The spell to put the veil back up was a lot for her and she needs some time alone."

"That's understandable." I said as I looked at Jeremy who had tears in his eyes. So not only did Stefan leave town without saying goodbye, so did Bonnie.

Elena interrupted my thoughts when she asked, "What did you have to tell us?" I shook my head to shake the thoughts I was having about Stefan and Bonnie.

"That's the funny thing. I came by here to say goodbye to you guys. After Klaus saved me last night, he told me that Tyler was safe to come back home. Tyler got here this morning and we decided to start travelling. With so much that has happened and Klaus gone, I need to get out of Mystic Falls for a while."

Damon and Elena exchanged confused looks. Elena grabbed my hands and said, "Are you sure about this Care?"

"Yes I am. I already told my mom and she's okay with it. Anyways me and Tyler aren't going too far away. We were thinking about traveling through the states and then maybe later on go to Europe." Elena had tears in her eyes. "It seems like everyone is leaving me here." she said as she wiped away a couple of tears.

"Don't be ridiculous Elena. Jeremy just got back and you have Damon. You're not alone. Use this time to spend with them now that Klaus and Silas aren't here to ruin your happiness."

Elena hugged me. "You're right Caroline. Go have fun with Tyler and don't forget to keep in touch. I love you." Don't cry. Don't cry I said to myself as I hugged Elena back. We were all leaving her here but it was time for the rest of us to get on with our lives couldn't all still revolve around Elena.

Between hugs Elena asked me, "When are you leaving?"

"Today, actually. Me and Tyler couldn't wait to leave so we thought that we might as well leave today." I hugged her one last time not knowing when I was going to see her next.

I walked over to Jeremy and gave him a hug and lastly, I went over to Damon and gave him a hug too. He whispered, "Goodbye Blondie."

Once I left the Salvatore mansion, I drove over to Matt's house. I found Tyler sitting on the front steps with a sheet of paper in his hands.

I walked over to him, "Where's Matt? He said that he didn't work today." Without looking at me he handed me the piece of paper. I sat down next to him and began to read it:

_ Dear who ever reads this, _

_I'm not home, obviously. I decided that I needed a vacation from Mystic Falls. So Rebekah and I, yes Caroline the she-devil, are going to go to Europe for the summer. I'm finally getting out of this town. I only hope that one day we'll all be together one day. This isn't a goodbye. It's more of a see you later. Goodbye. _

_Matt Donovan_

Matt's letter really hit home as I realized that this was it. We were all going our separate ways and who knows when we're all going to be back together. I blinked away the tears that threatened to spill on my cheeks. I was happy now that everything was good but why did I feel like things were never going to go back to being the same.

Tyler must have seen my face because he scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Hey now, don't cry. Everything is going to be fine. I know it seems like everyone is leaving and everything is going to change but I promise you that when we come back, we're all going to be together again."

I nodded to him, "Yea you're right. One day we'll all come back. It's time for our own adventures." And with that said, we left.

~x~ A Couple Months Later ~x~

A couple of months later, I found myself in the Appalachian mountains with Tyler. We had spent a month in Virginia seeing everything that it had to offer when Tyler thought it would be a good idea to show me the pack that he stayed with while he was on the run. A month was short now that I had changed my perception of time.

For the first several hours, we stayed on the trails. The forest was beautiful. There were firs and oak trees that shot up into the sky for what seemed like miles. With my vampire hearing, I could hear deer, bears, and other animals.

Suddenly, we veered off the trail. "Umm excuse me, we're not on the trail anymore." He laughed and turned around to look at me.

"The pack doesn't live close to the trail so people don't casually run into them." He turned around and kept on walking.

Oh, I thought to myself. "If they don't live close to the trail then how are we supposed to find them?" I was tired of walking and all I wanted was a hot shower and a nap. "I know how to get there." he answered. I wasn't too convinced but I followed his lead anyways.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked. Even though I'm a vampire, this was too much walking for me.

"Just a little bit longer okay," Tyler yelled. At this point, we were both frustrated and tired. "Look Caroline, I'm sorry but we're almost there. I just need you to be patient." He kissed my forehead and started walking again.

"Did you hear that?" Tyler had stopped walking and had taken a protective stance in from of me. Something didn't feel right. My vampire senses were telling me to run. Run fast and don't look back.

Off in the distance, I could hear someone getting closer. Why wasn't Tyler worried? All the questions I had soon left my mind as I saw a young looking girl the age of 17 coming out of the trees.

"Tyler? Is that you?" No wonder Tyler didn't see her as a threat. She was probably from the pack that he stayed with.

"Hey Annie. Yea it's me." Tyler walked over to Annie and gave her a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him. Strangely, I didn't feel jealous.

"Who else is with you, Tyler?" It almost seemed like she didn't like me, like she didn't want me here. Tyler answered her, "This is Caroline. I wanted to introduce her to the pack." He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and I smiled at Annie.

"So this is your vampire girlfriend, Caroline. Nice to meet you." I put out my hand to shake her hand but she looked at my hand like it was infectious. She finally shook it and said, "Nice to meet you too. Let's go back to camp and we'll introduce you around to everyone."

The campsite was huge and there were tents around a big fire pit with logs put around in a circle. There were boys and girls of all ethnicities in this pack. As a vampire, I didn't feel welcomed and Annie had already made it clear that she didn't like that I was here.

Tyler pulled me through the campsite and told me that he wanted to go greet the Alpha of this pack. We found him sitting by the fire pit talking with a few other people until he noticed Tyler and I. The Alpha was a tall man with brown eyes, tan skin, and brown hair named Toby.

He welcomed Tyler in with open arms until he saw me. He knew was I was, a vampire. And that put him on edge. It was obvious that the only reason I wasn't being attacked was because I was with Tyler. No wonder my instincts told me to run. I was just thankful that the full moon wasn't for another couple of weeks.

"Hey Toby, I want you to meet my Caroline." He held out his hand and I shook it. "Hey it's nice to meet you. I want to thank you for letting Tyler join your pack for a while."

Toby just smiled at me and gestured for us to take a seat next to him. It was getting dark and I noticed that a lot of people were going into their tents. A few people lingered around. I suspected that they were patrolling the area for any unwelcomed guests.

Without hesitation, Toby broke the silence."So what happened to Hayley?" Confused, I looked over at Tyler. He didn't tell me anything about being here with Hayley. Why would he keep this from me?

"I haven't seen her since she left before me." Toby only nodded. "You and Caroline are free to sleep in any of the far tents. Stay for as long as you would like. It was a pleasure meeting you Caroline. Goodnight."

We thanked him and went to go choose a tent. I was tired from all that hiking and I just need some sleep. Sleep didn't come to me that night. Thoughts about Hayley and Tyler kept pestering my mind. Did something happen between them? Was I doubting Tyler? I finally dozed off finally deciding that I shouldn't be doubting Tyler.

~x~ A Few Days Later ~x~

Tyler and I spent the next few days later here at the camp. It was nice getting to see Tyler interact with other people who carried the werewolf gene. Besides Mason, who died and Klaus who was sire douche bag, Tyler didn't know anyone else who had the werewolf gene. He was definitely happier here than he had ever been in Mystic Falls.

But I had been tired of staying here. I wanted to see museums, art galleries, taste different food, and experience new things. It seemed all Tyler wanted to do was stay here with his werewolf friends.

That morning I had woken up to find Tyler missing from our sleeping bag. I quickly put on some clean clothes that I had brought with me and went to go search for him. Like always, he was sitting on one of the logs near the fire pit. He was talking with Toby and another guy that I didn't recognize.

I went over to Tyler and held his hand, and listened to their conversation. I had learned that this new guy's name was Jackson. He never liked to stay in one place or another so he travelled in between packs but was especially close to this one.

"So the rumor spreading these days is that Hayley is with Klaus." Jackson said. Tyler's body went stiff. I was completely shocked at hearing this news. What did Klaus want with that werewolf slut?

This didn't make any sense. Finally when I thought he was out of my life, Klaus was always the news of the day. I said, "Yea, I thought Hayley hated Klaus." With confusion in his eyes Tyler said, "What is she doing with Klaus?"

Jackson turned to look at us. "I don't know. That's all I heard."

Tyler looked suspiciously at Toby and Jackson. "Why are you looking for Hayley? Are you keeping tabs on her?" I swear it almost sounded like Tyler cared about what was happening to Hayley after she betrayed him and the hybrids.

Toby glared at Tyler. "The funny thing is Tyler, that the hybrids she betrayed were our friends. Your friends. Aren't you mad at her? She betrayed you." Tyler was speechless and I was stunned. He said nothing to his defense. Last night, I thought that I had no reason to distrust Tyler. But after this conversation, doubt had settled into my mind.

**Hey guys! So I know I promised Klaroline interaction this chapter but it was really long so I decided to cut it into two parts! So the next chapter will definitely have Klaroline in it. **

**And to keep that promise, I will be updating twice today! So watch out from chapter 3! **

**A million thank you's to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed my fanfic! **

**I was definitely not expecting this kind of reaction! **

**Also, I know I don't mention Caroline feeding but they do carry blood bags in a cooler and she does feed off animals while she's in the mountains. I just didn't feel like including it in(: **


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries in New Orleans

**But I Intend To Be Your Last Love**

**Here's chapter 3! **

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think! Me and my twin have brainstormed about a couple ideas of where we want the story to go but we are definitely open to any suggestions! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries wish I did though. Sigh. **

**Chapter 3: Discoveries in New Orleans**

_Toby glared at Tyler. "The funny thing is Tyler, that the hybrids she betrayed were our friends. Your friends. Aren't you mad at her? She betrayed you." Tyler was speechless and I was stunned. He said nothing to his defense. Last night, I thought that I had no reason to distrust Tyler. But after this conversation, doubt had settled into my mind. _

Silence took over the conversation. No one said anything and I had a million thoughts racing through my head. I didn't want to doubt Tyler but I never really did trust Hayley. Even before the betrayal.

Fed up with the conversation, I walked over to out tent. I needed to leave this place already. This trip to the mountains wasn't at all how I was expecting it to be.

I heard Tyler walk into the tent, he didn't say anything. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets. The silence bugged me as I stood up to face him. I had to know if he cared about Hayley. "Why does it sound like you care more about Hayley than you're letting on?"

Tyler's face had surprise written all over it. He tried to hide his emotions in front of Toby and Jackson but I knew Tyler better than that. He was worried. "She's helped me through a lot Care. I just want to know that she's okay." Those were all the right words that I wanted to here but somehow they didn't convince me to let go of my suspicion.

"Tyler, I want to leave. We've been here for a few days. I think it's time to move on." I knew by his face expression that he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay. "Don't you like it here though?" Nothing that he said was going to change my mind.

"It has been fun but I want to travel more. I want to see cities, art, shop, eat different foods and experience new things. I feel like if I don't speak up, we'll never leave. I'm a vampire, Tyler. I don't exactly feel welcomed. What's going to happen with me on a full moon?" He let out a disappointed sigh.

"You're right. Where do you want to go next?" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

The rumor that I heard last night didn't make any sense. Why would Hayley be with Klaus? I'll believe it when I see it I told myself.

I knew exactly where I wanted to go. "New Orleans."

We left the next morning right after Tyler thanked Toby. It was tiring to go back through the trails again but I was relieved to be leaving. I know Tyler loved being around the pack but I couldn't stay in a place where I didn't feel welcomed.

The drive to Louisiana seemed to take five hundred years and it was all due to the fact that Tyler and I hadn't spoken to each other unless it was a yes or no conversation. Once again I couldn't help but speak up because I knew Tyler wasn't going to. "Is something wrong? I feel like your hiding something from me."

"I'm fine. I'm just...tired." I smiled and rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him. "We'll be in New Orleans any minute now."

With Tyler's super fast driving, we finally arrived at the French Quarter of New Orleans. We checked into a quiet and elegant hotel. The view from our hotel room was breathtaking and it made me want to go explore.

"Let's go out and walk around. The sun is setting and it'll be really romantic." I pulled on his arm and gave him my best puppy dog eyes hoping that it would convince him to go. "Yea sure, let's go." Tyler didn't seem too excited but I was ready to discover New Orleans.

I was amazed as soon as I stepped out of the hotel. The nightlife in New Orleans was definitely the best thing I've seen so far. There were bars playing jazz music, clubs, and casinos. I gazed at the sky toward the sunset which reminded me of a painting that I had seen before. I couldn't remember where I had seen it and then I remembered Klaus' voicemail.

_Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I could think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me. _

Something in my heart told me that deep down I knew I wanted Klaus to show me New Orleans. Not only New Orleans, but the world itself. Though I wasn't ready to admit to anyone else. I love Tyler, but sometimes he didn't feel like enough.

Something clicked in my head and I thought back to the night of the Mikaelson ball. Klaus had let me see his paintings and I saw one that looked exactly like what I was seeing. He had painted the New Orleans' sunset perfectly.

There was so much to look at. I couldn't concentrate on just one thing. I loved the hustle and bustle that was a part of the French Quarter. I felt Tyler lead me around a corner and then I ran into his body. Why had he stopped?

I stepped forward to try to find out what was stopping him and then I saw them.

Klaus was sitting next to Hayley, almost hovering over her as he looked at what she was holding in her arms. Her arms cradled a blue blanket wrapped around a baby boy with brown eyes and brown hair.

Time stopped as I watched them. He looked like he genuinely cared about the baby Hayley was holding. That couldn't be Klaus' baby. Vampires couldn't procreate, it's impossible. I turned to look at Tyler and he was as white as a sheet. I felt someone staring at me and looked over by where Klaus and Hayley were sitting.

My eyes met Klaus' eyes as they bore into me. Shock reflected in his eyes. In that moment, Tyler decided to walk towards them. "Tyler! What are you doing? Let's just go. Klaus said he wouldn't hunt you down but let's not push his buttons."

In reality, it was me who wanted to get away. I didn't want to listen to any explanation as to why he and Hayley were so close and cozy together with a baby. But of course Tyler didn't listen to me and I didn't have another choice but to follow him.

Klaus stood up and said, "Tyler, I didn't know you were going to be here in New Orleans, shouldn't you be with the Scooby Doo gang in Mystic Falls?" Klaus didn't even acknowledge my presence. But I could feel him take sneak peeks at me. I couldn't help but to stare at Hayley and the baby.

Tyler dismissed Klaus's question and turned to Hayley. "Hayley are you okay? Is that your baby?" Hayley had been quiet this whole time until now. "I'm fine. And yes he is mine."

Tyler's eyes bulged out and I could see him try to put nine months into a few months. "But how? I haven't seen you in almost four months and you didn't look pregnant."

Hayley looked down at her baby and said, "With the help of magic the pregnancy lasted a few months instead of nine." I was so confused. Why would the witches help Hayley? And how was Klaus involved in all of this?

Tyler finally asked what seemed like the most important question. "Who's the father?" I found myself holding my breath. Hayley didn't have to say anything as she looked at Klaus who still hadn't looked at me.

It was as if my whole world came crashing down on me. At one point, he had to have sex with Hayley. I felt myself burn with jealously. Disappointment quickly took over as I realized that I was so stupid to think that I was the only girl Klaus was interested in. He made me feel special... wanted ...maybe even loved.

Obviously none of it was real and the proof was right in front of me. I was just another girl for him to pass the time with. I actually wanted him to show me the world and I couldn't feel any less pathetic. Tears stung my eyes, wanting to spill down on my cheeks. No, I wasn't going let him see me this way.

I heard Tyler let out a deep breath. It seemed like this was having an effect on him just as it was on me. He whispered, "How is it possible?" It was Klaus' turn to answer the question. "When Hayley found out she was pregnant she came to me and the witches said that hybrids were somehow able to procreate."

It wasn't fair, Hayley who betrayed, lied, and did God knows what ended up getting the perfect family. I couldn't deny that Klaus looked happy when he was with her and his son. And as much as I wanted to be happy for him and her, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get away.

"Well I hope you two are very happy. Let's go Tyler. We don't want to ruin this moment for them." I spit out my words with a tone that was anything but happy. I grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him back. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hayley and the baby.

I didn't dare gaze over at Klaus but I could feel his eyes on me. Keep it together Caroline. Just hold it in until we get back to the hotel room I told myself.

Tyler turned around and grabbed my hand as we walked back. My lip quivered as I tried to wrap my head around everything that I just witnessed. The rumors were right. Hayley was with Klaus, they just forget to mention that they now had a newborn son.

**I hope I was able to accurately portray Caroline! This is what I think Caroline would do in this situation. Sorry if I didn't do her character justice! **

**Don't forget to review pretty pleaseeee with a cherry on top! Hehe :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**But I Intend To Be Your Last Love **

**So I decided to switch it up a bit and change point of views! **

**Also, I'm adding two special guests from the dead (; The first one makes his appearance today and he's very much alive ;) **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4: Suspicions **

_Tyler turned around and grabbed my hand as we walked back. My lip quivered as I tried to wrap my head around everything that I just witnessed. The rumors were right. Hayley was with Klaus, they just forget to mention that they now had a newborn son. _

Klaus' POV:

Hearing Caroline's words threw me off completely. Behind her words, I knew that in her eyes I had betrayed and hurt her. If I'm not mistaken, it almost sounded like she was jealous. She was with Tyler travelling the world. Isn't that what she wanted? She had no reason to be jealous.

Hayley stood up, interrupting my thoughts, "Klaus, let's go back to the house. I need to put Tommy to sleep." Thomas was the name Hayley and I gave the baby. I looked down on him, thinking about what I would give for this to be me and Caroline's baby.

It was a short walk from where we were sitting to the mansion, so it didn't take long to walk back. Hayley went straight up to the nursery while I went to my drawing room, both of us needing some time alone.

The only thing I felt at this point was regret and anger. I was furious at myself for having a liquor fueled one night stand with Hayley. Looking back at tonight, Caroline took my breath away as soon as I saw her. Of course, she had to be with the Lockwood boy who took her for granted. I found it extremely difficult to take my eyes off her. But I noticed that her eyes weren't staring back at me, she was too busy looking at the baby and Hayley.

This wasn't how she was supposed to find out. I should have told her the day of her graduation but I couldn't bring myself to do it. We had just become friends and I didn't want to jeopardize that. Telling her would only dissolve everything that we had become. The more I thought about it the more frustrated I got.

Caroline needs to know that nothing about the baby or Hayley changes the way I feel about her. I want her and only her.

The front door slammed shut and brought me back to reality from my daydreaming. Before I had reached the bottom of the stairs to the foyer, I knew it was Hayley. "Klaus." She said as I stood in front of her. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him almost as if she was being caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

Surprisingly, I hadn't heard Hayley leaving the house. "Where were you? I don't remember you telling me that you were going somewhere." I could tell she was nervous. "I don't have to tell you anything. I'm not one of your hybrids." I tried my best to try to hold my temper. "And thanks to you, I have none left. So tell me where you were."

She glared at me, "I needed some fresh air so I went on a walk." I noticed that the she didn't have the baby with her. "And where is the baby?" She sighed, "I left Tommy with your sister. She wanted to take care of him." Of course Rebekah wanted to get close to the baby. Not wanting to keep this argument going, I headed for the front door, leaving Hayley as she was already making her way up the stairs.

Before I could step outside, Kol stepped in through the door. All of my living brothers were staying in New Orleans with me and they were starting to become a nuisance as I looked at Kol. "Kol."

Kol sidestepped, "Hello brother. Where are you off to?" I rolled my eyes. "None of your business." Kol chuckled, "Someone's in a bad mood."

"Do us all a favor and go back to staring at yourself." I said as I once again tried to leave. Tauntingly Kol said, "Fine, but I guess I won't tell you about what I saw today." Reaching for the door knob, I said, "I could care less."

I whipped around as Kol said, "Even if I saw Caroline." Kol had seen Caroline. Where? With who? I had to know what she was still doing in New Orleans. "Tell me what you know about Caroline." I said, as I let go of the door knob.

"You really like this Caroline Forbes don't you? I thought Rebekah was just exaggerating." Kol was really starting to get on my nerves. "Kol, tell me what you know this instant or else I'll tear out your liver and make you eat it." I walked closer to him as he put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. She bumped into me as I was walking back to the house."

"Was she with Tyler?" It annoyed me to think that Caroline was with Tyler exploring one of my favorite cities. "Why do you care?" Kol asked. After our little encounter last night, she probably never wanted to see me again. "I don't." I responded coldly. Kol continued, "She actually said that Tyler was probably waiting for her at the hotel they were staying at."

Tired of having this conversation with Kol, I decided that I needed a drink, but not here. I swung open the door and took a few steps forward until Kol suddenly put his hand on my shoulder and I could tell he was serious. I turned to look at him as he said, "Brother, I followed her back to the hotel." His hand then pulled out a small piece of paper out of his pocket. "This is the address." He slid the piece of paper on the door side table and left me with my thoughts, wondering if I should go find Caroline.

Kol's POV:

_**Flashback**_

_A good mid afternoon drink was just what I needed as I made my way through the crowd towards my new favorite bar. I could see the entrance and as I got closer I noticed my brother's unsired hybrid leaving. This hybrid must have a death wish if he was this close to Klaus. _

_The hybrid didn't even notice me as I walked by. The closer I got to the bar, the more I recognized a familiar scent. It must have been someone I knew, but not well enough because I couldn't pinpoint exactly who it was. As soon as I reached the doors, it hit me. The scent was Hayley's. _

Making my way upstairs, I saw Hayley closing the door to the nursery. She turned to look at me and I flashed towards her. "You may have everyone else fooled, but you're not fooling me." I said with a menacing tone, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing but you should stop before you regret it." Challenging me, she said, "I'm not playing any games." Her heart beat was racing and it only took me a second to realize that she was lying. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that I love playing games? Want to know why? Because I always win."

Caroline's POV:

If tossing and turning was a sport, I'd definitely be a professional at it. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. The sun was already shining through the window when I felt Tyler move. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep knowing that Tyler might want to talk about what happened last night.

I sensed Tyler's eyes on me to check if I was awake. He then got up from the bed to change his clothes. The next thing I heard was the door being slammed shut. Where was he going? Maybe he was going to go get breakfast for us. Yeah, he'll be back any minute now I thought. I shouldn't be worrying that much but in the back of my mind I knew I was being insecure about being left yet again.

Patience was not my strong suit I realized as I waited for Tyler to come back. What was taking him so long? At this point, I was furious. I didn't appreciate being left here at the hotel in the room all by myself.

I quickly took a shower and changed into a green sundress and put on some light brown sandals. I straightened my hair and added some light makeup to my face. Just because Tyler left the hotel didn't mean I had to stay here bored to death.

The French Quarter had so many things to do and it was hard to choose where to start. But instead of enjoying myself by sightseeing or going shopping, I walked up and down the streets staring at everything around me. Some part of me hoped that I would run into Tyler so we could finally start enjoying New Orleans together.

I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into a hard, muscular back. "I am so sorry." I apologized. As soon as the man turned around, my eyes stared straight into the eyes of Kol Mikaelson. "Don't worry darling." he said with a smirk. I gave him a tight smile and tried to leave but he side stepped in front of me, blocking my path. "So what are you doing here in New Orleans?"

"I needed to get out of Mystic Falls for a while. Wait why am I even telling you this?"

He laughed, "Ah yes, the infamous, small town of Mystic Falls. What are you doing wondering around all alone? Do you need a tour guide?" As he asked me, he gave me a small wink. I rolled my eyes, "Actually, I'm not by myself. Tyler's with me and he's probably at the hotel waiting for me so..." I turned around hoping that he wouldn't keep pestering me but instead he flashed right in front of me.

"You should keep that Lockwood pup on a tighter leash because the funny thing is darling, I just happened to see him." he said with a mischievous smile.

"You're lying." I didn't believe him and started to turn around but I hesitated. I had to know what Kol knew. "Who did you see him with and where did you see him?" Kol turned very serious and for the first time since I met him, he sounded sincere. "I'm not the one you should be having this conversation with. Until we meet again." He flashed away before I could even blink.

I rushed back to the hotel as fast as humanly possible. All I wanted to do was prove Kol wrong, hoping that Tyler was back in the hotel room waiting for me. Surprise was all over my face, as I realized that Tyler still wasn't back. So I laid down on the couch knowing that all I do was wait.

Kol's words stuck in my mind, _You should keep that Lockwood pup on a tighter leash...I'm not the one you should be having this conversation with, _Kol definitely meant that he saw Tyler with someone. Out of all the times that Kol decided to stay out of people's business and not rub it in my face he had to choose this moment.

I stood up quickly as I heard the door open. Tyler walked in calmly as if he had done nothing wrong. He came towards me and stood in front of me, reaching out for my hand. I pulled my hand away, "Where the hell have you been Tyler? I went out looking for you!"

He stepped forward and grabbed my arms, trying to soothe and embrace me, "Whoa Caroline, calm down. I just went out for a walk ok? I needed to clear my head." I shrugged out of his embrace, "Oh really? And you didn't think I should have known that? Why didn't you wake me up or invite me to go with you?"

He went over the couch and sat down, "I just wanted to be alone. I don't always have to be with you." Then it hit me. He was basically calling me clingy. "Don't lie to me Tyler." My hands clenched into fists as I tried to control my temper. I stood up and I could see that his hands had clenched up, he yelled, "I'm not lying to you!"

Throwing my hands up I said, "I can't believe you have the nerve to lie to my face. I ran into Kol today and oddly enough he said that I should keep a tighter leash on you. What exactly did he mean by that Tyler?"

His eyes widened as he stared at me confusingly, stuttering over his words he said, "You're going to trust an Original over me!? And especially Kol!?" I shook my head, "How am I supposed to trust you if you basically snuck out of the hotel!? I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other." He glared at me, clearly knowing that I wasn't going to back down, "Believe what you want Caroline. I'm tired of arguing with you."

He quickly left my side and I heard him close the bathroom door and turn on the shower. Frustrated, I went out to the balcony and looked at the scenery. This must have been what Klaus meant on the voicemail he sent me. Everywhere you went, you were surrounded by culture, music, and entertainment.

This argument had drained me, I needed to leave this suffocating hotel room. Quietly, I strapped on my sandals and grabbed my bag. It was Tyler's turn to go out and look for me.

With a determined attitude, I got onto the elevator and made my way down to the lobby. I finally reached the entrance doors and stepped out into the street. Just as I was about to start exploring, I heard his voice. "Caroline..." he said. I knew who it was before I even turned around.

Klaus.

**What did you all think? Please reviewwww! **

**Klaroline interaction in the next chapter woohoo! **

**I know Kol is probably a little OOC but I like to think that Kol and Klaus have some brotherly moments :)**

**Also, HUGE CONGRATS to Candice getting engaged! (Even though I would have liked her to be with JoMo hehe but he's with Persia sigh and she looks happy with Joe King.) **

**Oh & Nate Buzolic has a girlfriend...i just can't...he looks happy...BUT THAT SHOULD BE ME. Okay bye :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**But I Intend To Be Your Last Love **

**Wow! 142 followers! Thank you sooo muchhhh! I never expected to get this kind of reaction :) I want to thank everyone who followed and/or favorited! **

**I also want to thank my twin sister for helping me with this fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: Small Town Boy, Small Town Life..Isn't Enough**

_With a determined attitude, I got onto the elevator and made my way down to the lobby. I finally reached the entrance doors and stepped out into the street. Just as I was about to start exploring, I heard his voice. "Caroline..." he said. I knew who it was before I even turned around. _

_Klaus. _

My heart practically leaped out of my chest as he said my name. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. But I would be lying if I said that a part of me didn't want to see him. I had two options of what I could do. I could either keep walking and pretend like I didn't hear anything or I could turn around and face him. Before I could even make a decision, he stood right in front of me.

As confident as I could, I said, "How did you find me?" He gave me his signature smirk, "Kol." I shook my head, "I should have known that he would follow me back to the hotel." He playfully said, "Well Kol is a very good tracker and very good at being unseen." I had had enough of him beating around the bush. "That doesn't explain why you're here. Shouldn't you be with Hayley and your baby?"

He grabbed my hand, "I wanted to give you a proper explanation." I pulled out my hand from his grasp. "You don't owe me anything." He stepped closer to me as he said, "Yes, I do. You need to know that this doesn't change how I feel about you." I stepped back, distancing myself from him. "Yes it does."

"Will you go somewhere with me?" He asked with begging eyes. What choice did I have? I didn't want to go back to the room and face Tyler again. It would only turn into Round 2 of the earlier argument. If I started walking, Klaus would only follow me and keep insisting to go with him. I sighed, "Sure."

He led me out of the busy streets and into what seemed like a hidden garden. We had been so quiet and he startled me when he said, "This is one of the secret gardens of the _vieux carré_," His French speaking skills pronouncing every symbol right. "Also known as the secret gardens of the French Quarter."

It was filled with many beautiful flowers and in the middle stood a beautifully built water fountain. We walked towards it and gazed at it, neither of us wanting to break the silence. Impatient as I always, I said, "You wanted to talk, so talk." He turned towards me, "I never meant for you to find out that way. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't. I don't know how this all affects me." I said, not wanting him to know how hurt I was. But why was I hurt? Was it because he could now have a family with someone else, other than me? Or because maybe I realized that I'm too late to have any feelings for him?

The promises that he had made me were all empty now. The minute I saw his baby, I had waved goodbye to all the travelling plans he once offered me and most importantly, I could say farewell to the fact that he promised to be my last love.

His face had hurt written all over it as I asked, "I just need to know Klaus...why her? Are you in love with her?" I needed to know what was so special about her that both him and Tyler liked her so much. I needed to know why I wasn't his exception anymore. I could feel the tears threatening to pour down my face. Not only were they tears of anger, but they were tears of sadness and jealousy.

Klaus stood in front of me, shocked, trying to find the right words to say to me. "Of course I'm not in love with her, sweetheart. It was a liquor fueled one night stand that I'm not going to apologize for. I was growing tired of your rejections and in that moment of weakness, she was there."

I looked at him with honesty with my eyes, "That's exactly why you don't owe me any explanations and it's exactly why I can't be angry with you. We weren't in any sort of relationship. Truly, I am happy for the family that you have." He softly grabbed my chin and whispered, "I'll never give up on you, Caroline. I'll keep fighting to be your last love."

I took his hand and held it, "I won't make you choose you between me and your son. I know all too well how it feels to live without a father. You have a baby now, Klaus and you also have Hayley. I have Tyler and I'm happy with him." Anyone who really knew would know that I was lying. These last couple of days weren't what I was expecting with him.

He put his other hand over my mind as I still held his, as if he was still trying to keep me here, with him, "I've been fighting for you for a really long time now. And I don't plan on stopping until I become your last love. Hayley and the baby could never change the way I feel about you."

I gave him a tight lipped smile and slid my hand out from underneath his, knowing that I had to leave soon because I could feel myself breaking at any moment. Just hold it, Caroline. Keep together for a little bit longer. "I have to go." As I turned away, my back facing him, he softly spoke," I wish I were the one who was showing you around New Orleans." A tear rolled down my cheek as I whispered, "Me too."

I raced out of the secret garden, leaving Klaus. As soon as I saw the street lights, I slowed down and took my time walking back to the hotel. My head was spinning from everything that just happened. I needed time to process everything.

No matter how many times I told Klaus that I wasn't hurt, I couldn't deny it to myself. It wasn't fair that Hayley got her happy ending with Klaus after everything she's caused. Her betrayal made Tyler leave Mystic Falls and I still didn't know what made her so special that she didn't have to suffer any consequences. Once again, I'm left on the sidelines.

.Any feelings that I had ever felt for Klaus, I stubbornly put behind me. All the promises that he made me, were now erased from my mind. It would save myself from some heartache. Klaus finally got his chance at happiness. I would never make him choose between me or Hayley and the baby. Especially when I could never give him what she could.

As I got closer to the hotel, I thought about if I should tell Tyler or not about seeing Klaus. Tyler still hadn't told me what Kol meant the other day, so I decided that I wasn't going to tell him anything about what Klaus and I talked about.

Coming up to the hotel room, I stopped. I took a deep breath and walked into the room, expecting Tyler's wrath. Instead, I found him lounging on the couch without a care in the world. He saw me walk in and stood up. Just as he was about to speak, I interrupted him. "Look Tyler, can we talk in the morning? I'm really tired and I just want to go to sleep."

He blocked my way to the bedroom, "Actually, we need to talk about something," he let out a long sigh and said, "I think we should leave first thing tomorrow morning." I shook my head in disbelief. "Seriously? We haven't even seen half of New Orleans. Why do you want to leave?"

He threw his hands up. "The city life just isn't for me. There's nothing keeping us here." All I could think about was the night of the decade dance when Klaus softly told me.. _You mark my words. Small town boy, small town life...it won't be enough for you. _I softly shook my head to try to get that memory out of my head. Klaus was the last person I should be thinking about right now.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's not fair Tyler. We stayed up in those mountains longer than this. I want to explore and experience new things. You haven't even given New Orleans a chance." He raised his voice as he yelled at me. "And whose fault is that!? You left me here today remember?" How dare he try to make this all my fault!? "Don't try and blame me! You snuck out of the hotel first!"

"Give me one good reason why we should stay, Caroline. There are other places we can explore. We can even go to Europe." Seeing Klaus tonight made me realized that I needed to leave. Leaving New Orleans would give me chance to escape. I needed to forget.

"Fine. We'll leave." The rest of the night was quiet as we tried gathering all of our things for our journey tomorrow. All this information was so much to take in, I was exhausted. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_The Next Day _

I heard Tyler's alarm go off at nine n the morning sharp. Guess he wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to leave first thing in the morning. It was a struggle waking up and it didn't go unnoticed by Tyler as he snapped at me to hurry.

While we were packing, I noticed that Tyler kept looking at his phone. It was as if he was waiting for a phone call or text message. He was probably just looking at the time. We almost had everything packed when he said, "I'm going to go get us a few blood bags. Be ready to leave when I get back." I muttered, "Okay."

I was looking around the room checking to see if we might have missed something when I saw Tyler's phone screen light up. He must forgot it here. Looking down at the screen and unlocking it, I saw that someone named "H" had sent him a message. The message read: _See you in a five minutes._

Who was meeting him? Where? And why wouldn't he tell me about this? I looked around the room and spotted the cooler we kept the blood bags in. Opening it, I saw that there was plenty of blood bags left for the both of us to last us the next couple of days. Why would he lie about going to get more blood bags?

This was the last straw. I couldn't go anywhere with Tyler without knowing what he was hiding from me. Scrolling through the messages, I found the address of where they were supposedly going to meet.

I rushed out of the hotel and put in the address of the meeting place into the GPS in my phone and went towards it. Here I go again continuing to be insecure and clingy. At this point, I didn't care. I'd rather be safe than sorry. The GPS led me to an alley in between two buildings. I peaked around the corner and saw Hayley and Tyler sitting down outside a small coffee shop a little too close for my liking.

How could Tyler do this to me? Was this what he was keeping from me? I was trying my hardest to keep my temper under control, but I couldn't. I was getting ready to come out from the alley and confront Tyler when I felt someone's body pressed up against me. Their hand covered my mouth.

I turned sideways to find Klaus standing behind me with a finger to his lips, telling me to stay silent. I nodded and he took his hand off my mouth and we both carefully gave our undivided attention to Hayley and Tyler's conversation.

We both went tensed as Hayley said, "Before you leave, there's something I need to tell you."

**Hehe cliffhangerrrr! What do you guys think Hayley is going to tell Tyler? **

**I would like to give a special thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me :) It totally motivates me to write faster! **

**A special thanks to **_**likeabirdthatflew , **_**your review made my day! xx. **


	6. Chapter 6

**But I Intend To Be Your Last Love **

**Don't forget to review to let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

_We both tensed as Hayley said, "Before you leave, there's something I need to tell you." _

Klaus' POV:

Tyler grabbed Hayley's hand, trying to comfort her. "Hayley, you're starting to scare me. Just say it." After taking a deep breath, she finally spoke. "Remember after Klaus killed the hybrids, you came looking for me while I was in New Orleans searching for Katherine?"

Tyler turned his face, almost as if he was ashamed just by remembering what Hayley was talking about. "I thought we would never talk about that night again." She squeezed his hand."I know but this has something to do with that night."

Impatiently, Tyler said. "Whatever it is, just say it. Caroline is waiting for me and I need to leave. She's suspicious enough as it is." She glared at Tyler as soon as she heard Caroline's name, and with the utmost confidence she said, "You are the father of my son and I thought you might want to take a picture of him with you before you left." Her hand slipped out of her purse and she slid him a picture of their baby.

As soon as Hayley took the picture out of her purse, Caroline pushed herself off the wall. Stumbling back, I saw her running towards the direction of the hotel. I, on the other hand, stood still hidden in the shadows of the building, too stunned to go after Caroline. Emotions spiraling through my body. Rage consumed me as I clenched both my fists together.

That werewolf made me look like a fool. How did she manage to trick me? Those witches must have helped her. They had another thing coming if they thought they could get away with this secret. When I'm done with Hayley and the witches, they're going to be begging me to kill them.

By the way Caroline ran off, I'm guessing Tyler never told her about his infidelity. He had hurt her and that was unforgiveable. All this time I've been wasting my time on Hayley and a baby that wasn't even mine. Hope ran through me as I realized that I now had a chance with Caroline.

But that hope was soon short lived. How could I comfort her right now when I knew that she was still upset about my indiscretion with that moronic werewolf. I looked back at Tyler and Hayley, if I stayed here any longer I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from killing them both and then Caroline would never forgive me. So I sped over to the mansion.

I barged in through the front doors and went straight over to the supply of alcohol. I was already pouring my second drink when I heard Elijah walking towards me. Quietly, I whispered, "He's not mine." Elijah poured himself a drink before asking, "Who's not yours?" Slightly, I squeezed the glass cup in my hand and it shattered. "The baby isn't mine! He's not my heir!"

Taking Elijah by surprise, I slammed him up against the wall holding him by his neck. "Tell me you didn't know about this! Was this your idea of trying to get our family back together!?" He grabbed my hand, trying to pry it off his neck, trying to speak, "The witches proved it. He is your son. I thought you were past the point of denial, Niklaus."

Rebekah and Kol came rushing down and stood a ways from us knowing to keep their distance. Kol smirked, "So that's what the she-wolf was hiding." Rebekah looked from me to Kol, not knowing what to believe. "Is it true? Is Tommy not your son?"

I let go of Elijah and stepped away from him. My brothers and sister needed to know what I had discovered. "I found it odd that ever since Tyler and Carline came to New Orleans, Hayley's been using any excuse to get out of the mansion. So I followed her."

I started pacing back and forth. "I discovered that this whole time Hayley and Tyler have been secretly meeting each other. This morning when I followed her, I wasn't the only one with the same idea. Caroline had also followed Tyler." Kol chuckled. "Clever girl, Caroline. I had my own suspicions of that strumpet, Hayley, so when I saw Caroline the other day I told her to keep that mutt on a tighter leash. Nice to know that she followed my advice."

Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks and looked at Kol. "And why didn't you tell me of these suspicions, Kol?" I inched my way over to him."I didn't want to tell you without having any evidence." Rebekah interrupted our staring contest and asked, "How did you find out that Tommy wasn't your baby?"

I looked at her and angrily sighed, "Hayley confessed her secret to Tyler. He is the biological father of her child." Elijah stepped close enough that I could see honesty in his eyes. "I had no knowledge of this, brother. I too believed the witches when they told me that Hayley was pregnant with your child."

Kol, deep in thought, finally put the pieces together. "Remember how that witch, Sophie, said that she could sense when a woman was pregnant... She must have known that Hayley was pregnant with a hybrid's baby, but what she couldn't tell was which hybrid the father was."

Confused, Rebekah then questioned, "Hayley must have slept with Nik to make it seem like he was the father. Then she lied to the witches about who the father really was... But why would she do that? Why would she make it seem like you were the father of her child?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." I said as I glared at the front doors hoping that Hayley would walk through them. Elijah cautiously asked, "What are you going to do with Hayley and the baby?" Before I could respond, Rebekah exclaimed. "That wench is in for a surprise if she thinks she's going to get away it."

Rebekah's words soon faded from my mind as I started to think about Caroline. She needed to know the truth from Tyler and Hayley just as much as I did. But will she be willing to come over here? I looked over at Kol who was lounging on the couch, listening to the many ways Rebekah wanted to torture Hayley. "Kol, please escort Caroline and Tyler over here. It seems like we all have much to discuss."

Kol got up from the couch and strolled out the door with a smile on his face. "With pleasure." With pleasure. And then he flashed away.

Caroline's POV:

Klaus and I inched forward, waiting for Hayley to tell Tyler her secret. I felt his chin barely above my head as we both peaked around the corner.

_With the utmost confidence Hayley said, "You are the father of my son. I thought you might want to take a picture of him with you before you left." _

My eyes widened, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Shock, betrayal, and once again hurt ran through my body as I tried to process what I just heard. Tyler and Hayley. They had been together after Tyler had left Mystic Falls. He had found her instead of Hayley being the one looking for him. He had been sneaking off with Hayley this whole time that we were in New Orleans?

I couldn't stay here any longer. If I stayed to watch Tyler's reaction, I think I would have lunged at both of them. I pushed myself from the building, essential pushing Klaus back away from me as I ran back to the hotel. As soon as I reached the door to my room, I swung it open and sped into the bedroom, throwing myself onto the bed and burying my face into the pillow.

If my heart wasn't broken already, it was now. This was the last thing I expected. Especially from Tyler. This time tears didn't threaten to pour down my cheeks. I was done crying. I was done getting hurt. It seemed like everyone had gotten their life together but me. I'm never the one. First with Damon, then with Matt, and now with Tyler. He had basically been lying to me this whole time. I knew I couldn't trust Hayley but I thought I could always count on Tyler.

I went to the bathroom to fix myself up and sat back on the bed waiting for Tyler to return, fully expecting an explanation. In the back of my mind, I felt the tiniest bit relief as I realized that Klaus wasn't the father. But before I could give anymore thought about Klaus, the front door swung open and I saw Tyler rushing in, heading straight to our bags. "Let's go Caroline. Grab your bags."

I sat still while Tyler sped over to grab his bags. "What's the rush? Don't want to take care of your own kid?" He stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to face me. "Caroline...", he stuttered. I got up and moved over by the door so that I was standing directly in front of him. Raising my hand to stop him, I said, "Don't," my voice quivering. "You had plenty of opportunities to tell me what really happened between you and Hayley. There's no excuse."

He stepped closer, "I didn't mean to cheat on you. Please forgive me." Before I could answer him, Kol smoothly walked in and stood closely beside me. I leaned into him, searching for some comfort. I felt grateful towards him since he basically hinted to Tyler visiting Hayley. He looked down at me, giving me a small smile before he turned to Tyler.

Tyler walked over to me, trying to come in between us as he snarled, "What are you doing here?" He stopped midway when he saw that Kol had slight maneuvered himself in front of me, almost as if he wasn't going to give Tyler another chance to hurt me.

Kol sneered. "Well mate, it looks like you've been invited to the mansion for an explanation that I know we'd all like to hear." Tyler stepped back as soon as Kol stopped talking and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Kol chuckled leaned up against the door frame. "It's funny how you think you have a choice." In the blink of an eye, Tyler tried speeding off towards the exit. He almost reached the door, but Kol was faster. He slammed Tyler against the wall holding him by the neck. "Nice try, but you're a bit predictable."

Challenging Kol, he said, "What are you going to do now? Compel me to go?" Kol only smiled, but I could see the threat in his eyes. "Oh, I'll do much worse than compel you, mate. But Klaus wants you alive... for now."

**Tanks for reading! Sorry for taking so long! I really really really hope you all liked it! **

**Don't forget to review :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**But I Intend To Be Your Last Love**

**Sorry for taking so long! I started working and I work the night shift so it's hard to find any time to write since I sleep most of the day! **

**But I'll try my best to keep on writing and posting them up :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: And The Truth Comes Out**

_Challenging Kol, he said, "What are you going to do now? Compel me to go?" Kol only smiled, but I could see the threat in his eyes. "Oh, I'll do much worse than compel you, mate. But Klaus wants you alive... for now."_

Caroline's POV:

Tyler gulped and I could tell that he was starting to get nervous. "Lead the way, Kol." I said, breaking the tension. The sun was right above my head, telling me it was close to noon. Kol led us down a couple of streets, and took a few turns, and then we finally reached Klaus' mansion.

My heart started beating faster and faster as we reached the doors. After the conversation that Klaus and I had the other night, I thought we were never going to meet this soon again. It was safe to say, I was a nervous wreck.

All my nerves fled from my body as soon as Kol and Klaus led us to the sitting room where I spotted Hayley. All I could do was glare at her as I tried to control my temper. Elijah stood up from where he was sitting and greeted us. "Caroline, it's lovely to see you."

He turned to Tyler and curtly said, "Mr. Lockwood." He paused. "You may have a seat if you wish." He said looking at both of us. I gave him a tight smile and said, "Thank you Elijah, but I prefer to stand." Too much adrenaline was running through me.

Rebekah calmly walked in and shot daggers at Hayley as she hissed, "This should be interesting." She went to go sit down next to Elijah. I eyed Hayley as she tried sitting next to Tyler. He scooted away from her, probably trying to help this situation from getting any more awkward.

I looked around to find Klaus leaning up against the fireplace looking into the fire, deep in thought. His eyes met mine and I could see every emotion he was going through.

I forced myself to look away and stare at Tyler and then at Hayley. This was why I was here. I needed an explanation, some closure. "You were never going to tell me about you and Hayley, were you?" I put my hands on my hips, waiting for an answer.

"Just let me explain." Tyler stood up and slowly trying to come towards me. I took a few steps back while putting my hands up. "Tell me everything from the beginning." At this point everyone had looked at us.

Tyler sat back down and put his head in his hands as he muttered, "I wanted to tell you but I was scared you would leave me." I stared at Hayley, the root of all our problems. I shook my head, "No, keeping this from me is what is making me leave you. Just tell me one thing, Tyler. Did you go looking for Hayley?"

He looked down at the ground, hesitating to answer me. The silence answered my own question. But at that moment, Hayley decided to speak. "Yes, he came looking for me because you weren't enough for him." My lips trembled and I angrily yelled, "I've been faithful to you this whole time!"

Rising from the couch, he yelled ,"I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would push you straight into Klaus' arms!" He pointed to Klaus. Everyone in the room looked between Klaus and I, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Tyler continued, "Don't think I haven't noticed how much you've changed and I can't help but to think that it's because of Klaus." I wasn't going to let Tyler blame this on me. "That's a lie. You're the one who's changed. I've travelled everywhere with you and this is how you choose to repay me? In secrets and in lies?"

He stayed silent as I wrapped my arms around myself trying not to fall apart in front of everyone. I locked eyes with Tyler, "And the most disappointing part out of all this, was that you were determined to leave your son."

Tyler exclaimed, "Hayley had just told me! I was scared, I didn't know what to do! I needed time to think." He ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

All of a sudden, Klaus was next to me as he looked at Hayley and said, "I am actually very curious as to how Hayley managed to pull this all off." Everyone turned to Hayley, waiting for an answer.

How could she have stayed quiet for this long? We were all here because of her. Hayley took her eyes off of Tyler, stood up, and smirked at Klaus. "It wasn't that hard, really." How could she think throwing away moments Tyler and her son could have had was so easy?

Fury blinded me as I felt myself speeding over to Hayley, trying to get my hands around her neck. Before I could reach her, Klaus and Kol grabbed me and I saw Tyler standing in front of Hayley. Rebekah must have had the same idea as me as I saw her struggling against Elijah who was holding her.

Klaus closely whispered in my ear, "If you kill her now, we won't get any answers." I shrugged out of Kol's and Klaus' hold on me and growled. "Start talking."

Ignoring me, Hayley turned to Tyler, "Whether you want to believe me or not, Tommy is our son. Your blood runs through his veins." Klaus looked at Hayley with menacing eyes and confessed, " I knew something was off. I never felt a father-son connection with Thomas. I should have trusted my instincts."

Rebekah folded her arms. "How? That's all we want to know." Hayley sighed and looked at Rebekah. "Please don't tell me I have to give you the birds and the bees talk." I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. "You can stop trying to be dramatic now. We all know how you don't 'do' teen drama, remember?"

Hayley stopped with her snarky remarks and finally gave us a real answer. "Tyler came looking for me soon after I betrayed him and the other hybrids." Klaus then side glanced at Tyler and teasingly said, "Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low, and the sexual tension all became too real."

Hayley continued, "After our night together, Tyler decided to go back to you and I decided to go to New Orleans" So far, Elijah had been quiet during everything that had happened. He surprised me when he asked, " When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"I took a pregnancy test a few days later. Trying to tie up loose ends, Katherine tried having me killed. Someone attacked me but not before the attacker gave me a message. He said they were coming for me." Hayley looked at Elijah and then finally looked at Tyler like he held all the answers.

Confused, Klaus said, "You seemed to have left this out when I saved you that night." He saved her? As if my heart couldn't shatter anymore. "You saved her?" I asked, needing him to say it again. "Yes, I saved her in the hopes of getting some information out of her." And here I thought I was the only one who he's ever saved.

"Who's after you, Hayley?" Tyler asked, as he interrupted my thoughts. With a scared look on her face, Hayley answered him. "The werewolf pack from the mountains." His eyes went wide as he said, "That's why they asked about you when me and Caroline went up there. Why are they after you?"

Hayley uttered, "The werewolf pack were friends with the hybrids that Klaus killed and that I betrayed. They want revenge." Impatiently, Rebekah questioned, "So why did you sleep with my brother?"

"I needed protection. After Klaus saved me, I knew I needed a plan. So, I slept with Klaus so it would seem like he was the father of my child." It all made sense now. She needed everyone to think that Klaus was the father of her baby so no one would come after her.

Elijah had the same conclusion as he said, "You knew that if Klaus thought you were carrying his heir, you would be protected from anyone and anything." Angrily, Klaus picked up a vase from one of the end tables and threw it into the fire where it shattered and he yelled, "You used us just so you wouldn't have to suffer for your consequences!"

Elijah let go of Rebekah and sped over to Klaus, making sure he didn't do anything. He glanced at Hayley, "You betrayed my trust. I did everything in my power so that Klaus wouldn't kill you and your son." She looked into his eyes and retorted back, "I had to do what was best for me."

From where he was leaning up against the wall, Kol asked, "And what do the witches have to do with this?" Still staring at Elijah, Hayley answered, "Soon after I slept with Klaus, I went to New Orleans and Sophie found me." Kol chuckled, "Let me guess, they somehow found out that you slept with my brother and performed a spell to confirm your pregnancy."

Hayley nodded. "They helped me convince everyone that I was carrying Klaus' child. Funny thing about witches, they knew I was carrying a hybrid's child. They just didn't know which one."

Kol wondered, "And what did they gain from this?" Hayley looked at Klaus, glaring at him, "They used me as leverage against Klaus. They needed someone to help them take down Marcel."

Klaus started pacing angrily, "I can't believe I've been wasting my time on you and this baby that isn't even my heir!" Rebekah frustratingly screamed, "We gave you everything!"

Tyler demanded, "Why didn't you tell me the truth from the beginning?" Hayley stood in front of him and looked up at him with annoyed eyes. "Like I said, I need protection. Obviously, I couldn't get it from you. I knew that you wouldn't come to me as long as you were with _her_." She looked at me with loathing and envy.

I stared at her with equal hate, "Did you really think you were special enough to get away with it?" Haley gave me her best smirk and came to stand right in front of me. "Special enough for Klaus & Tyler to both sleep with me."

My hand met her cheek as I slapped her. The noise it made echoed in the room. Tyler pushed himself in between us and snapped, "What the hell, Caroline!?" Rebekah and Kol both grinned at the sight of Hayley getting slapped, getting a little of what she deserved.

I turned around to see Klaus and noticed that he had a proud look on his face. Of course Tyler would defend her, but I wasn't going to be made the bad guy here. "Shut up, Tyler!" My fists clenched as I looked at Tyler and then back at Hayley. "You just proved how much of a whore you are. At least I didn't have to sleep my way into keeping their attention." Agreeing, Rebekah said, "Finally someone told you off."

Kol took a few steps forward so he stood next to me and in front of Hayley. "Remember how I told you how I liked playing games, well know you know why." Kol then sped behind her and whispered in her ear, "Because I always win." Kol backed away and I could see the terrified look Hayley had in her eyes.

Elijah finally asked what everyone was wondering. "What do you plan to do with Hayley, brother?" The room was silent as Klaus faced Hayley, "I want you and your son to leave immediately. I never want to see your face again. If you ever cross my path again, it'll be the last breath you take. I won't hesitate to leave Thomas without a mother."

Rebekah pleaded, "But Klaus..." Klaus knowingly cut her off and replied, "I know you wanted to torture her , but I'm not doing this for her." He said this while looking at me and I knew that he was showing all this restraint for me. If I wasn't here, he wouldn't be controlling his temper like he was.

At that moment, all I felt was proud for showing so much control. Kol interrupted my thoughts as he asked, "What about Tyler?" Hayley was already making her way up the stairs when Tyler's name was mentioned and she stopped, waiting for a response.

Before anyone could make any suggestions, I spoke up, "I think it would be for the best if you took this opportunity to leave and try to be a family with Hayley and your son." Tyler looked at me with pleading eyes and begged, "Caroline, please, I still want us to be together." I shook my head, "It's over, Tyler. I think we both know that the love we had for each other ended a long time ago."

He bowed his head, knowing that I wasn't going to back down from my decision. He had hurt me too much for me to take him back this time. "I'm so sorry, Care. Please forgive me."

"You can't ask me to forgive you over something like this so soon. I honestly hope you're happy with Hayley and your son." I sighed. Hayley and Tyler would get their happy ending. While I was just left with a broken heart to mend.

Hayley whined, "Tyler, let's go already." She waited at the bottom of the stairs so that Tyler could help her get Tommy along with the rest of their stuff. Tyler ignored her as he questioned me. "Are you going to stay here with Klaus and his family?"

Klaus snarled, "Caroline is no longer your concern." He had no right to speak for me, even though what he said was true. As I opened my mouth to speak, Kol smiled and said, "She can stay with us, right brother?"

They all turned to Klaus who right away answered, "Of course. You're more than welcome to stay with us, love." Looking straight at Caroline. Rebekah whispered under her breath, "I'd rather have Caroline stay here than that wench."

Caroline looked at Klaus, knowing that he was thinking of ways to make her stay. I was just about to kindly decline his offer, when the door flew open and a woman with brown hair walked over to Hayley, not noticing the obvious tension in the room.

The brunette said, "Hayley, so glad to see you. I'm here for Tommy's daily check up." Before she could get to Hayley, Klaus slammed her up against the wall and held her by her neck. "Just the witch I wanted to see."

"I told them everything, Sophie," Hayley confessed. This must be the witch that helped Hayley, I thought. Sophie looked around and pleaded to Klaus, "Please Klaus, we needed someone to help us. I couldn't let this chance slip by."

Klaus growled, "Luckily, I'm not going to kill you just yet." He let her go but not before giving her a message to deliver. "Tell the other witches that they can no longer have anything to threaten me or my family with."

Confused, Sophie asked, "Does this mean you're no longer going to help us destroy Marcel?" Klaus chuckled, "I still want to be king, but I'm no longer taking orders from you, witches." Elijah sped over to the witch and helped her up from her the floor where she was kneeling. "I'll show you out."

As Sophie hurriedly left, Hayley and Tyler descended from upstairs. Tyler came down with suitcases in both his hands while Hayley came down with Tommy in her arms. The baby had grown a bit bigger since the last time I saw him. Looking at him now and taking in all his facial features, I knew he was Tyler's baby.

"So I guess this is it now," Tyler sighed, as he stopped next to the door. Rebekah gave Hayley one last glare before saying, "No need for a dramatic goodbye, just leave." I couldn't help but give Tyler one last small smile as he went through the front door.

After their departure, it was just me and the Mikaelsons. I needed to leave already, go back to the hotel and figure out where I was going to go next. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm leaving too."

I left, not giving Klaus any time to say goodbye or convince me to stay.

* * *

[Klaus' POV]

Rebekah paced around the sitting room as I got myself a drink and sat down on the couch. Kol sat down in front of me, watching Rebekah pace back and forth. Elijah had soon left right after Caroline left, I didn't bother asking where he was off to. "I can't believe that happened and you just let Hayley walk away," Rebekah said, as she threw her arms up.

"As much as I wanted to strangle both those werewolves, I controlled my temper for Caroline. I need her to forgive me." I looked up at Rebekah, her eyes had softened. Now that Hayley was gone, I could focus all my attention on trying to win Caroline back.

Hesitating, Rebekah asked, "Are you going to go after her?" I was surprised that Rebekah had asked me that question as if she was hopeful that I would go after her. "I thought you didn't like her?"

"I didn't but after she slapped Hayley, I realized that she might not be that bad," she said, a quick smile appeared on her face as she reminisced about Caroline slapping Hayley. I sipped on my drink and sighed, "She's leaving and I can't think of any other way to make her stay."

She shook her head, "You're giving up too easily." Caroline needed time to heal. I would wait an eternity for her if I had to. "No, I'm not. I'm just giving her space."I looked at Kol. "Kol...since Caroline seems to be able to tolerate you the most, could you keep an eye on her?"

Kol got up from the couch. "I'm on it."

* * *

[Kol's POV]

Caroline hadn't gotten very far after she left the mansion. I caught up to her fairly fast and started walking down the street next to her. "What do you want, Kol?" She said, annoyed.

"And here I thought you enjoyed my company, darling." I smiled at her, she smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. The light in her eyes had dimmed slightly, she was in pain but tried not to show it.

She quickly said, "I thought I was done with you Mikaelson's." Her playful tone let me know she wasn't serious. "Not quite yet. So where were you thinking of going next?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly, I don't know. I was thinking of heading back to Mystic Falls and visiting my mom." This was my only chance of getting her to stay here in New Orleans.

"Besides your mum, why would you want to go back to that boring old town? So your life could revolve around Elena again?" I smirked, maybe reminding her of Elena would make her rethink her decision.

"No...but.." Caroline stuttered as she tried to think of a convincing argument, I cut her off. "I hear that she's taken over the town. Everyone now bows down to her and calls her Miss Mystic Falls." I felt was a small pain in my arm. She punched me and giggled, ""Hey! I'm Miss Mystic Falls!"

I chuckled along with her "See, I've gotten you to laugh, so now you have to stay." I stopped laughing as I noticed everyone around us. It had gotten suspiciously quiet around us. Something wasn't right.

Caroline, noticing that I had stopped laughing, asked, "Is something wrong?" I whispered, "Stay close to me." She looped her arm around mine as we walked down the street. Suddenly I felt someone flash towards us.

With impressive speed, Marcel stood right in front of us. Klaus was not going to like this. Caroline gripped my arm tighter, cautious of Marcel. Marcel greeted me with a curt nod, "Kol."

Lying, I questioned, "Who are you again?" He looked at me with surprise and answered, "It's me, Marcel." I knew very well who he was, I just didn't want him to think he was great importance to me. I smirked, "Ah yes, Marcel. I'm not good with faces."

Ignoring my comment, he looked at Caroline, "You're new around here aren't you? I know every vampire in town and it seems to me that we haven't been introduced yet." My smirk disappeared and didn't give any time for Caroline to answer. "Marcel, this is Caroline. Caroline, this is Marcel. That's all the introduction you need."

Marcel grabbed his chin and pretending to think, "Let me guess, you're from Mystic Falls?" Caroline nodded beside me. "So you're the famous Caroline." Both Caroline and I stiffened. How did he already know about Caroline?

"What? You didn't think I knew about Klaus' secret infatuation with Caroline?" He smiled at us, if he was thinking about hurting Caroline, he was seriously mistaken. She was my brother's only chance at redemption. I had to protect her.

I heard Caroline quietly say, "Well, we have to go now. It was nice to have met you, Marcel." Her comment slightly eased away the tension, but I knew that Marcel wasn't going to forget about Caroline anytime soon.

"Where do you have to go so soon? Don't you want a tour of the city?" He spread his arms, motioning everywhere around him. I quickly replied, "Caroline and I were just about to go pick her stuff up at the hotel. She's moving in with us." I gave Caroline my best smile and stared into her eyes.

Hopefully the look on my face convinced her to play along with me. She gave Marcel her best smile, "Yes, and I'm sure that Klaus could easily show me the city too."

"Until next time, mate." We smoothly walked past Marcel and kept walking to the hotel. The walk was silent as we made our way to Caroline's room.

She opened the door and looked around. I saw her stuff had already been packed up. I noticed that she was looking around for Tyler's bags. They were gone, only reminding her of what had happened earlier.

Caroline sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. "He didn't deserve you." I say quietly. I could tell she was trying hard not to break down in front of me. "It just hurts to know that he had been keeping his secret night with Hayley from me for so long." she whispered.

"Don't think about Tyler and Hayley anymore. We have bigger things to worry about now. Like Marcel." Now that Marcel knew about Caroline, she had to stay with us. Suspicious, she asked, "What was that all about anyways? You know I'm not going to move in with Klaus and your family."

I smiled, "Of course you are." I wasn't taking no for an answer. Klaus would dagger me again if I came back to the mansion without Caroline after telling him about Marcel. Caroline whined, "But why?"

I sighed, "I don't know if Klaus told you, but my siblings built New Orleans. Mikael tracked them down here and they had to leave. Marcel then decided to take over and now proclaims to be the king of New Orleans. Klaus just wants what rightfully belongs to him."

Caroline muttered, "And how am I involved in this?" Giving her a devilish smile, I explained, "Well every king needs his queen.. Obviously, Klaus fancies you. Don't make the mistake of thinking that Marcel won't use you against Klaus. That's why you need my family's protection."

Caroline stood up and stomped her foot, "I can protect myself. I'm not Hayley." I chuckled, "I know, but this isn't just a werewolf pack. Every vampire here is loyal to Marcel."

Caroline complained, "I was supposed to leave! Now I'm stuck here." I apologized to her, "Look I'm sorry you had to get involved. Grab your bags. I just need to make a phone call." I pulled my phone out and dialed his number.

He finally answered the phone and I said, "Klaus, Caroline and I are headed back to the mansion. Marcel knows she's here."

* * *

**So what did you think!? Hopefully, the characters didn't seem too OOC! **

**More Klaroline interaction in the next chapter! **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you liked or didn't like or what you want added in! (:**


End file.
